Por que Eu?
by Anamateia
Summary: Essa historia acontece entre a ação de Sam e Bobby, quando matam o fantasma que “infectou” os homens com a doença do medo, e o que aconteceu a Dean no motel, quando teve a visão de Lillith. One-shot


**Título: **Por que eu??

**Nota: **Bem para quem me conhece, sabe que só faço fics de animes, pra ser exata apenas de um anime. Então hoje é um grande passo para mim. Minha primeira fic de outra série. E por que não começar com minha série favorita que é Supernatural? Bem eu já vinha pensando, mas com incentivo de alguns amigos, em especial da Empty Spaces, e sem mais delongas, está aqui uma oneshot.

**Advertência: supernatural não me pertence, e nem nunca pertenceu, essa fic é de autoria minha e não tem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... vamos nessa!!!**

**Sumário: **Essa historia acontece entre a ação de Sam e Bobby, quando matam o fantasma que "infectou" os homens com a doença do medo, e o que aconteceu a Dean no motel, quando teve a visão de Lillith.

**Por que Eu??**

Logo após Lillith desaparecer, Dean recuperou o fôlego e os sentidos. Ele olha em volta do quarto do motel em que estava hospedado e vê o corpo do delegado. Vai andando até uma mesinha e pega um celular. Disca para o número 911, emergência, e fala sobre o corpo. Na mesma hora ele pega suas coisas e sai ao encontro de Sam.

— Pelo jeito eles conseguiram – falava como se eles estivessem ali. E enquanto falava, continuava andando. Nesse instante, na sua frente, aparece Castiel.

— Está tudo bem?

— Não graças a você!! – e ia saindo.

— Eu senti seu medo!!

— Medo? Eu não tenho medo!!! – tentando se fazer de orgulhoso, mas por incrível que fosse, Castiel sorriu.

— Bem, qualquer um se assusta com um gato que sai de um armário subitamente!!! – tentando segurar o riso.

— Agora deu pra ser engraçadinho?? – diz meio nervoso, mas também com vergonha.

— Mas foi engraçado – tentando manter a face séria – Mas falando sério... Dean... Eu vi sua reação hoje.

— VAI CONTINUAR ME SACANEANDO?? – levantando a voz.

— Abaixe a voz, estou aqui do seu lado – dizia com a maior calma – Eu vi um dos motivos pelos quais Deus escolheu você!!

— Não entendi!!

— Bem, você lutou bastante contra Lillith!!!

— Como sabe disso? – olhou surpreso para Castiel.

— Quer conversar sobre isso? Uma hora tem que falar sobre isso com alguém. Seu irmão, por exemplo!

— Jamais o Sam vai saber o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer comigo quando estive no inferno!!

— Então você se lembra de tudo! – falava olhando nos olhos do Dean.

O silêncio, entre eles, por um tempo, foi mortal.

— Mas você não está mais lá, hora de deixar isso no passado!!

— É fácil você falar isso! Nunca esteve lá! Não sabe como é!!! – com um tom de voz diferente do que Dean costumava usar. Era um tom mais choroso, triste.

— Estive lá. Eu fui lá para buscar você!! Imagino pelo horror que deve ter passado!!

— A Lillith estava certa... – meio que entregando os pontos.

— Como assim? – perguntou o anjo.

— Digamos que os anos no inferno sejam iguais a "anos de cachorro". Parecia que estava lá fazia uns quarenta anos. Eram gritos, dor, tortura... Eu não quero jamais voltar para lá!!! – Castiel vê uma pequena lágrima e colocou a mão no ombro de Dean.

— Escute Dean, eu sinto muito pelo que passou, mas você tem uma missão... – e Dean o interrompe.

— Pára com isso??? Porque eu?? Eu fiz tanta.... – iria falar um palavrão, mas segurou sua boca – De tantas pessoas, porque eu??

— Você não é o primeiro a fazer esse tipo de pergunta!!!

— Umph... Por que diz isso?? – perguntou com surpresa.

— Teve um jovem que também tinha uma missão. Ele perguntava a mesma coisa.

— Parece comovente, mas não tenho tempo. Eu vou encontrar com meu irmão – e foi andando até o estacionamento onde o famoso impala aparece, e Sam sai do carro.

— Dean você está bem??? – olhando para seu irmão, e vendo sua feição meio que assustado.

— Agora estou!! – dizia com seu sorriso de sempre.

— Vamos o Bobby está esperando por nós!! – e pegou as malas colocando-as no carro.

Deu as chaves para Dean. Eles encontram com Bobby que perguntou para Dean se ele estava bem, e avisava que o trabalho só iria piorar. Recebeu uma resposta bastante confiante por parte do mais velho dos Winchesters. Logo após Bobby sair, Dean e Sam ficam conversando.

— Então... O que você viu? No fim, quero dizer... – Dean olha para baixo.

— Tirando o policial me enchendo de porrada?? – com seu sarcasmo de sempre.

— Sério – Dean encara Sam, e nota um estranho brilho no olhar do mais novo, pensa um bocado no que falar.

— Macaquinhos... Um quarto lotado! – Sam respira fundo abre um pequeno sorriso.

— Tá – Sam dá mais um gole na cerveja.

— Não – Dean usa um tom mais sério – O de sempre Sammy, e eu não pude agüentar – Sam olha para Dean, que dá mais um gole na cerveja.

**Fim....**

**Nota final: **Tá eu sei, foi pequeno, e não respondeu nada, mas levantou de novo aquela questão, PORQUE ELE??? De tantos no mundo, porque ele?? Bem foi isso, sejam gentis. É minha primeira fic de Supernatural, então, beijos a todos e bye!!

PS: Obrigado Empty!!


End file.
